


love me like you used to

by ratbat



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Drunkenness, Gen, In Vino Veritas, Murdocs bad at hiding his feelings, Mushy, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Snapchat, Social Media, Trope Bingo Amnesty, Trope Bingo Round 12, Weird disconnected bonding, canon is weirder than fanon, funny but kind of a downer, in between phase 3 and 4, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbat/pseuds/ratbat
Summary: Russel is subjected to Murdoc's drunken snapchatting tm





	love me like you used to

**Author's Note:**

> Someone stop Murdoc from posting on social media when hes plastered challenge
> 
> Yes this is based on canon i didn't dream this one up rip mudsy boy -prayer hands-

Russel didn't know why he'd ever let Noodle convince him to download Snapchat. He understood how it worked well enough, he just didn't know why anyone would ever want to use it.

 _Unless someone really wanted to share something people would only see once_.

And that sort of thing just wasn't for him.

Russel got notifications from all sorts of apps he ignored all the time, but one night he got a text from Noodle, urging him to check it.

Russel tapped the little yellow icon.

Murdoc had posted something in his story.

It'd been a while since Russel heard from him. Or any of them had. There was an unspoken tension between them and it had yet to clear up, even after all this time. Maybe it never would.

Russel paused, staring at the blurry little snap story cover image for a minute.

He tapped it.

The image of Murdoc, naked and drunker than Russel thought he'd ever seen him before, filled his screen.

And oh god. He was singing.

Singing _Cher_.

" _IIIIF I COULD T- T URN B AAAAA CK TIMMMEE…_ oh... _f-fuck_ … _if...IF I COULD FIND A WAYYYYY...shiit..._ s- _soddin..._ "

His creaking drawl belted out the lyrics off key. He sobbed intermittently, mostly between each line, making him lose his place.

" _IF I COULS FIND A WAYYYY..TO..._ to _.._.satan _fuckk...ttAKE BACK THE WORDS...THAHHHHURT YOOOUUU…"_ he coughed, his voice cracking and slipping as he choked on his own saliva. _"aaaand you'd stayyyyy…."_

Murdoc's voice got soft as he grew hoarse, and he paused briefly to wipe tears from his cheek and spit from the corner of his mouth.

Throughout the video (indeed the whole _series_ of videos), his long black nails slid over the cracked glass of a framed picture. He was rocking back and forth, the phone shaking in his hand, so it was hard to make out.

After enduring the 3rd or 4th snap Russel managed.

It was them. A group shot of the band. Not a promo picture, not from a photoshoot of any kind.

It was of them in Kong, sitting in front of the TV. Some zombie film was on, they were all eating snacks and laughing. Noodle was holding the camera, it was poorly composed and Russel realized some of the blur was probably part of the photo. Russel didn't remember this picture. He didn't realize Murdoc had it.

After around 2 more minutes of watching Murdoc butcher the song and make a general fool of himself he closed the story.

Russel switched over to the private chat and typed out a message

_Man, go to bed_

He didn't wait for a response before turning off the notifications, closing the app, and putting his phone back into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> That feel when you try to use canonically relevant song lyrics for a title and theyre just _too_ on the nose


End file.
